1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to tubular sleeves for protecting elongate members, and more particularly to flexible textile sleeves.
2. Related Art
It is known to wrap wires and wire harnesses in protective textile sleeves to provide protection to the wires against abrasion, fluid and thermal effects. The textile sleeves are typically first woven, braided, or knit, and then subsequent to being formed, the textile material is cold cut to a desired length, whether in manufacture or in the field. Unfortunately, upon cold cutting the textile sleeve material to the desired length, the yarn or yarns used to construct the sleeve typically fray at the cut ends. Thus, the cut ends become unsightly, and further, tend to be a source of degradation, such as by unraveling.
In an effort to avoid the aforementioned unsightly, problematic cold cut phenomenon, it is known to coat the textile sleeves with a silicone rubber prior to the cutting operation, which allows the sleeve to remain flexible and to be cut with minimal end fray. However, the silicone rubber coating prevents the sleeve from being used in relatively high temperature applications, such as above 150 degrees Celsius (° C.). Thus, there remains a need for a textile sleeve that can be cold cut to length without concern of end fray, with the sleeve being useful at temperatures above 150° C.